How I Remember It
by Kimmo Pronger
Summary: It was about a week before my first trial. That day, exactly one week before, I got to see a side of the Chief that I never thought I'd see in my life. My mind often drifts back to it. And the way I remember it is always the same.


_I'm going to be sharing with you a memory that I have. This memory is something my mind often drifts back to and it was about something that took place a week before my first ever trial. I have to ask myself why I often remember this particular memory. Maybe it's because she was trying to tell me something but then I was too stupid to catch on to what she was trying to tell me through her actions._

 _They say that actions speak louder than words, and it couldn't be truer. She showed me many things through her actions. And although I won't ever have the chance to ask her, I have a good idea of what she was trying to perhaps tell me._

 _Here's how I remember it…_

* * *

I've grown accustomed to living in this city. The apartment wasn't bad once I got used to it, the rent is reasonable, and I'm lucky enough that the landlord isn't a total jerk like most others are. It was great because without this apartment, I'd have no place to live near my workplace.

Anyway, I lived here for about three years, now. I have worked long and hard under the wings of a woman named Mia Fey. Mia Fey was something when I first met her but back then, I was…a free spirit, to put very mildly. Before I studied under her, I was her client in a murder trial that I got acquitted of, thanks to her.

When I first worked with her, she was a total hothead and just flat out scary. But as we worked with each other, we both changed as people. She'd be more mellowed out and I'd be more mature. We were the only two people who worked at her law office but we never complained about it, usually.

I watched Mia Fey perform in several trials as she gets into witness's faces. Naturally, I had great respect and admiration for her. She encouraged me to ask questions when she was teaching me, but half the time, I didn't. I didn't have any objections to the way she taught how to defend. Through the three years we known each other, we've grown to be close as friends.

However, usually, we had to put our worker's relationship first before our friendship, usually because Mia's name was at a high profile. Many people know about her name in passing. The tabloids never miss their chance to dig dirt up on her. They labelled her as a "Great Witch of the Defense's bench with her porcupine servant." I know that in the past, this would rattle her to no end, but it's nice to see that she just laughs it off, crumples up the paper and then elegantly throws it in the trash.

Outside of work, Mia is a great woman to be around. She has such a quirky personality and sense of humor that makes me laugh. I mean, would you believe me if I said that she gave a plant she likes to water "Charlie"? Stuff like that is what made her odd but also an interesting person to get to know better.

I was happy she was my friend. Although I have two best friends since grade school, whom I owe my current aspirations to, I couldn't see them right now. It never felt lonely to work in the Chief's office. And yes, she is my chief-in-command. I forgot for a second about that. I always have to say it out of respect and sometimes I do out of habit. But Mia reassured me that outside of the workplace and in a casual setting, I can just call her Mia.

Finally, my homework for the day is done. …Yes, I have homework from Mia. No, I am not in school. It's…just something she gives me to do or study up on as she does her paperwork. Like I said, she's a quirky woman so she has this unorthodox way of teaching. Anyway, it took me about three hours to finish it up with no breaks.

I sigh deeply in relief and then look over at the Chief's desk. She appeared to still be focused on her work, writing intently. I don't know if it was me being focused but I noticed that during these three hours, the Chief never really said anything. In fact, I didn't hear her at all. Ah, well. Now, I wonder if I should say anything to let her know that I was done. Hmm…

"Thinking about something, Wright?" I suddenly hear her call out to me.

Out of being startled, I sat up straight in my chair and forced a smile. "N-Nothing, Chief! Actually, I was wondering if I should just call out to you to let you know that I was done with my homework. You looked pretty intense doing your paperwork there, so I didn't want to disturb you."

She giggled at me, "Wright, it's okay. It's only paperwork. I'm more concerned about you, Phoenix. You actually got done faster than I expected. I was actually expecting you to get it done in seven hours, not three."

My jaw dropped a bit. SEVEN HOURS!? I wonder how long it took for her to make this homework for me, then! "R-Really? W-Well, I'm glad I showed that I'm capable, Ch-Chief!" I just can't handle it! Seven hours!

"Just relax, Wright. Take another deep breath, if you must."

I did as she told. Another deep breath. In…and out. And just like that, I felt relaxed again. The Chief always never really acted like what you'd expect a Chief to act like. I'm talking about something like, always serious about their work. But she always took on the day and her work with a smile. It was something I always admired in her.

"Ah, now I feel relaxed."

She gave me a sunny look. "Good! By the way, have you seen the weather report for today?"

I nodded. "Yeah, something about a severe storm that has a potential for floods."

"You live far from here, right?"

"Yeah, I usually take the bus here. Takes about forty five minutes to make it."

She positioned her right index finger on her chin to think for a moment. Then, she told me, "Well, Wright. Before the storm comes, why don't we call it an early day today?"

This can't be real, what the Chief just said. "R-Really? B-But it's not even noon and you look like you haven't done your paperwork yet! Ah! Excuse me. I didn't mean to vocally protest like that."

She gently raised a hand at me. "Shh. Like I said, it's just paperwork. I can always get it done at a later time. But right now, I feel like rewarding you for doing a good job doing your homework."

I couldn't help but give the Chief a confused look. She hasn't even seen how I did yet. "Thank you, Chief? So, when do I get to leave?"

She crossed her arms at me as she gave a smile. "Well, you _can_ leave if you want to right now. Or…if you have nothing better to do, how about you spend the day with me?"

My eyes widened. Spend a day with the Chief, I mean Mia? Or is it just Chief, considering that we're still in the workplace? Oh, I don't know. But, I felt happy about the Chief offering. All I had to do to entertain myself at home was watch some old movies and eat popcorn. It could be possible I wasn't going to be able to do that since the incoming storm may cause a blackout. Something about her offer made me wonder, though…

"Chief?"

"Yes, Phoenix?"

I scratched the back of my head, feeling nervous about asking this question. "Forgive me for asking but, you're a popular woman. Don't you have other people you call your friends?"

She sighed at me, still keeping that smile on her face. "I'm popular because the media makes it out to be. Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV?"

I was confused. What was that supposed to mean? "So, uh, you don't?"

She nodded, signaling to me that I was right. "Yes, I'm afraid my work doesn't allow me much free time. So really, the only person who I consider a friend is you."

I have to say, something about how she said that made me feel pleased. Maybe it's because she said that rather somberly and I was essentially a beautiful woman's best friend. …Did I just call the Chief beautiful just now?

"Yes, you did, Phoenix. And I'll take the compliment." Mia said to me.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't realize I was thinking out loud! Oh no. This was bad. She heard me call her beautiful. She might get the wrong idea!

But, to my surprise, the Chief just giggled at my panicked state. "Phoenix, it's okay. By the way…do you know how old I am?"

Oh no. I don't remember her age. I'm drawing a blank here. So I gave the most sensitive answer I could think of. "U-Uh…younger than my mother?"

She gasped at me and then giggled. "Oh my, Phoenix. Are you saying I'm younger than I look?"

What's with the Chief today? She's being awfully cheeky and playful. Before I could say anything back, she continued.

"You know, you still haven't given me your answer. Would you like to spend a casual day with me for today?"

I quickly nodded my head to show that I accept. "Y-Yes, Chief! So when can we start?"

She looked up at the clock. I followed her lead. The clock showed that it was actually close to noon. We've been here since six in the morning, believe it or not.

She turned back to me. "Well, we can start now. But the way I want to start is this. Phoenix, what's the most important thing to have in your client?"

This was an easy one. "Belief in them, of course," I answered.

"Good. Now, with that in mind, tear up your homework."

My face went absolutely white just now. I could almost swear that I fainted when she said that. Tear up my homework that I worked on for three hours?! Is she crazy?! "C-Chief! You want me to tear up my paperwork? That…was funny?"

She could tell what I was thinking by the way she shook her head at me. "No, Phoenix. I am not joking. I am seriously asking you to tear apart your paperwork. Think about it like you are a kid again. You hated homework as a kid, right? Well, here's your chance to channel your inner child and let it fly! Tear it up real good!"

I don't know what the Chief is thinking here… I mean, she hasn't even seen how I did on my homework yet. But…if she says that she wants me to do it, I suppose I'll have to obey.

With shaking hands, I picked up my paperwork and stared at it. I looked over again to her and she gave a nod of encouragement. I swallowed my saliva to steel myself and then…

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

I tore it apart once, and I gave out a deep exhale. "There, I did it…"

"No, Phoenix. Keep going."

"What?"

"Keep going, Phoenix. Keep tearing it apart."

Okay, I'm convinced that she's lost her mind or something. I mean, doesn't she know how much time she spent coming up the questions to this homework herself? But again, the fact that it came from the Chief herself was enough to make me keep going through with it.

I started tearing it. My hands were fumbling as I did it, though. I guess when you're an adult you're not used to doing childish things. So, I tore it apart again and again as best as I could until nothing but mere disfigured scraps remained. Then, I noticed with how out of breath I was.

I turned to the Chief. "May I ask a question, Chief?"

"What, Phoenix?"

"…Why did you make me do that, just now? I mean, you didn't even get a chance to see how I did and you probably spent more time making all these questions up than I did of answering them."

She slowly tilted her head to one side with a wide smile curved up on her lips. "Phoenix, answer me this question again: What is the most important thing to have in your client?"

"Belief, Chief." Something clicked in my head. I think I know what she was talking about, now. "Wait a minute, Mia-I mean, Chief. The fact that you asked me to tear apart your homework for me just now… Does that mean that…"

Her face brightened up, signaling to me that I got it right. "Yes, Phoenix. I trust you. I trust you that you're studying well and hard. You've always listened to me and trusted in me. It was time that I showed you that I trusted in you, as well."

I couldn't help but smile at her as she did with me. We were exchanging smiles right now. "Wow, uh, thanks Chief."

I didn't feel mad about having to work about three hours on this paperwork only for me to tear it up afterwards. Somehow, her smile made it all worth it for me. And the fact that she said that she trusts me, too.

Again, she's such a quirky woman. You'll never know what to expect from her. It's also something that made her interesting to be around...


End file.
